mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Hell (ZERO)
Dr. Hell is the main antagonist of Shin Mazinger ZERO and Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness. Like many of his counterparts, he is a mad scientist bent on conquering the world through the Mechanical Beasts. In ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness, he returned as the Emperor of Darkness leading the Mycenae Empire. Appearance Dr. Hell's appearance is mostly the same as his earlier counterparts, pale blue skin, long white hair, beard, and mustache with yellow scelera and black pupils. His clothing consists of a body suit covered by a long cape. He is usually holding the Bardos Wand in his hand. Dr. Hell has a much more muscled physique than his earlier counterparts. As the Emperor of Darkness, he uses an image projector of a large flaming face that connects to a machine. Personality Dr. Hell is a megalomaniacal man bent on ruling the world with an iron fist. He is highly impatient on progress, whether its his lieutenants inability to defeat his enemies or the Photon Power Laboratory's interference. Whenever something goes wrong, Dr. Hell is not afraid to take it out on his lieutenants especially when they are the cause of the problem. Abilities and Equipment Dr. Hell is a highly accomplished scientist, having rebuilt the aged Mechanical Beasts and constructing his lieutenants through his scientific prowess. He is armed with the Bardos Wand, which gives him full control of the Mechanical Beasts as well as technology that is not as advanced as the Mechanical Beasts including Nuclear Missiles. Karate Dr. Hell developed his own personal style of karate called Kikaido Karate Oayatsuru Kenpo. This fighting style mainly uses the Bardos Spear in combat while alternatively controlling machines. Dr. Hell's skills were enough to kill the bodyguards of the President of the United States and mortally wound Koji Kabuto when they fought. Cyborg Physiology Dr. Hell had augmented his body via cybernetics that allow him to heal from any wound or injury in a matter of seconds or minutes. Unless his entire body is destroyed, he is unable to get tired or die. Emperor of Darkness As the Emperor of Darkness, Dr. Hell controls the body of the Great Marshall of Hell through a control module similar to a Pilder. This allows Dr. Hell to control other machines aside from Great Marshall, including Mazinger Z because of the similar DNA sequence shared between himself and Juzo Kabuto. History Shin Mazinger ZERO Dr. Hell's attacks on the world were different depending on the different realities but often had his Mechanical Beasts appear at different areas only for them to be obliterated by Mazinger Z. At one point he even agreed with Minerva X to help prevent Z from becoming its Majin ZERO form. In the standard reality, Dr. Hell began his attack after announcing himself from the White House, crippling the president and taking out his bodyguards while unleashing his Mechanical Beasts across the globes and using Earth's armies' weapons against them. However, Japan could not be conquered due to the appearance of Mazinger Z and its allies. Entering the Mazin War, Dr. Hell lead his armies against the Mazinger Army with both sides having heavy loses. With Koji buying enough time in a fight where he was mortally wounded, the giant barrier was put up around Japan's Kanto region preventing Dr. Hell's entire army from entering. Forced to periodically send Mechanical Beasts in, Dr. Hell later had Minerva X awakened to deal with Z's pilot Koji Kabuto, even to the point of giving Minerva control of the Ashura Corps. However, when Minerva betrayed them by her loyalty programming to the Photon Power Laboratory, Dr. Hell changed tactics by having his Mechanical Beasts and supporting armies do a suicide run at the generators for the barrier to break through. Dr. Hell unleashes Bardos as the Hell King Gordon. Minerva had managed to reactivate the barrier using herself as a conduit. After holding a memorial for his late lieutenants, Dr. Hell continues his attack with his new lieutenants Viscount Pygman and Archduke Gorgon. Dr. Hell battles Koji and Mazinger who give it their all while very narrowly avoiding activating all seven black boxes of Mazin Power. Dr. Hell however is still not wavering as his army falls with the Gordon still going strong. Mazinger however uses its reality manipulation ability to contact the souls and power of the countless other Mazinger Z's of different realities. Together they manage to overpower the Gordon in sheer numbers. With a final combined Breast Fire attack, Dr. Hell along with the Gorgon are destroyed. Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness In some or perhaps all realities, the photonic energy caused a warp that sent Dr. Hell back in time to ancient times on Bardos when the Mycenae Empire was still building itself up. While meeting resistance at first, Dr. Hell eventually conquered the empire and gave himself a new body as the Emperor of Darkness and Great Marshal of Hell, building the empire up of cyborgs. Dr. Hell eventually revealed himself in the subspace between realities where the Empire stationed. Trivia *Dr. Hell's use of a karate style is a reference to his counterpart from the Violence Jack manga. Gallery Hellu.png XO GMH.png|Great Marshal of Hell, from Super Robot Wars X-Ω Category:ZERO Villains Category:Underground Empire Category:Mycenae Empire Category:Manga Villains Category:Villains